<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practicing by maximmmJAJA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229855">Practicing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximmmJAJA/pseuds/maximmmJAJA'>maximmmJAJA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>F is for Family (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Murphy Needs a Hug, Brother/Brother Incest, I put tags in English but I speak Spanish, Kevin Murphy is a Virgin Idiot, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Transphobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, sorry god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximmmJAJA/pseuds/maximmmJAJA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin quiere ser un experto en el sexo, así que utiliza a su hermano para "practicar".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Murphy/Kevin Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practicing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edades:</p><p>* Kevin - 17<br/>* Bill - 14</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin suelta a Bill y cierra la puerta con seguro. Luego se acerca a él y lo empuja a la cama bruscamente. Bill suelta un quejido de dolor.</p><p>Se pone encima de él y lo acorrala antes de que intentara alejarse. El menor forcejea un poco, pero finalmente cede.</p><p>Froto su muslo contra la entrepierna de Bill, logrando que diera suaves y pequeños suspiros.</p><p>La habitación se comienza a calentar de a pocos, así que se saca la camiseta y la tira a algún lado de la habitación. Hace lo mismo con Bill y nota sus pequeños senos, casi planos, pero hay un pequeño bulto. No puede evitar acariciarlos. Bill gime con vergüenza cuando siente las frías manos de Kevin tocandolo.</p><p>Sigue bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de Bill hasta llegar a su cintura. Acaricia sus leves curvas, deleitándose con su pequeña figura aún en desarrollo. Baja la cabeza y comienza a dejar varios besos, mordidas y chupetones por todo su torso, también juega con sus pezones. Bill gime mas alto y le murmura a Kevin que pare, pero es ignorado.</p><p>Cuando Kevin noto que Bill ya estaba excitado metió una mano bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior, llegando a su húmeda vulva. Suavemente, comenzó a acariciar el clítoris, o donde creía que estaba. Kevin no tenia idea de que carajo estaba haciendo, solo se guiaba de lo que veía en las revistas porno, y de lo poco que aprendió jugando con Bill en ocasiones anteriores, aunque solo fueron roces y besos.</p><p>—Dime donde te gusta —Dijo Kevin con voz grave en el odio de su hermano. El pelirrojo se estremeció—.</p><p>— Mm...~ M-más arriba...~ Uhm..~ S-Si, ahí.. ¡Ah!~</p><p>Kevin sonrió y acaricio mas rápido. Los gemidos de Bill lo excitaban demasiado que le provocaron una gran erección que comenzaba a doler.</p><p>Unos pocos minutos después sintió como el coño de Bill temblaba para después expulsar un poco de liquido blanco y pegajoso, parecido al semen. Bill había tenido un orgasmo. Kevin sonrió.</p><p>El menor estaba cansado. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y habían leves lagrimas en sus ojos que nublaban parte de su vista, provocados por el placer.</p><p>Kevin se bajo los pantalones y ropa interior por completo, también se los bajo a Bill y al igual que las camisetas las tiro al suelo. Ya había descubierto donde estaba el clítoris, ahora descubriría donde rayos era el punto G.</p><p>— K-Kevin... Ya estoy muy cansado... ¿P-Podemos parar? </p><p>— No, aún falta algo. Créeme, esto será mil veces que masajear tu vagina.</p><p>El menor no respondió nada. Kevin tampoco espero que lo hiciera.</p><p>Poso las suaves y delicadas piernas de su hermano encima de sus hombros, frotando su pene contra la entrada del menor.</p><p>— ¿Kevin? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Pregunto Bill con leve temor. Aún no se sentía listo para algo más allá que no sea una masturbación—.</p><p>— Te va a encantar, tranquilo, <em>nunca te </em><em>lastimaría</em>.</p><p>Bill murmuro algo que Kevin no logro oír, nuevamente tampoco le importo.</p><p>Como el coño de Bill estaba sumamente húmedo el mayor no vio la necesidad de usar algún lubricante (Igual no sabia usarlo, pero siempre tenia un frasco por si acaso). Metió lentamente su pene en la virgen entrada de su hermano, quien agarro con fuerza las sábanas mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. </p><p>— ¡Duele! ¡Sácalo! —Grito Bill con voz adolorida—.</p><p>— Ya te vas a acostumbrar</p><p>— ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero esto! ¡Déjame ir! —Nuevamente Bill forcejeo—.</p><p>— Maldición Bill, si de acá puede salir un jodido bebe también puede aguantar mi pene. Cierra la boca.</p><p>— ¿N-No se supone que esto es para aprender a s-satisfacer una chica? ¡Lo único que has logrado es l-lastimarme! ¡A ninguna c-chica le gustaría esto!</p><p>— Nunca te he lastimado, ¿De que mierda hablas? </p><p>— Lo has hecho, s-siempre lo haces... Ahora lo estas haciendo... —Poco a poco la voz del menor se entrecortaba—.</p><p>Bill no aguanto más y se tapo la cara con las manos, comenzando a llorar.</p><p>Kevin se quedo en blanco, comenzando a procesar. ¿Todo este tiempo había lastimado a Bill? A él parecía gustarle, aunque ahora que se percataba, el menor nunca daba la iniciativa ni correspondía a sus besos, solo dejaba que hiciera todo el trabajo, pero pensó que hacia eso porque aún era un inexperto. Además, muchas veces el menor le dijo que parara, pero como el idiota que era pensó que lo decía por vergüenza, que en realidad quería más.</p><p>Entonces, ¿Estuvo violando a Bill todo este tiempo?</p><p>No, de ser así Bill hubiera llorado mucho antes y hubieran parado de inmediato. Entonces, quizás a Bill le gustaba el placer que le daba, pero no la forma en que lo hacia. ¿Fue muy brusco? ¿A las chicas no les gusta eso? Bueno, Bill ya no era chica. Era tan confuso.</p><p>Ahora ya no estaba caliente, se sentía como la persona mas horrible del mundo.</p><p>— No llores... —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir—.</p><p>¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? En ninguna de sus revistas ni videos porno sucedía que la chica lloraba. A sus amigos tampoco les pasaba. No tenia ni la más mínima idea de como calmar a su hermano.</p><p>Resignado, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Rápidamente quito las manos de Bill de su rostro y junto sus labios. Sintiendo sus lágrimas en el rostro.</p><p>— ¡Mmh..!</p><p>Duro unos segundos, hasta que se separaron, con sus respiraciones agitadas.</p><p>— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Bill frunció el ceño, con ojos llorosos—.</p><p>— ¿No te gusto? —Pregunto Kevin, como un idiota—.</p><p>— ¡¿Por qué me gustaría?!</p><p>— Dios, no se, ¿Qué querías que haga?</p><p>El pelirrojo se quedo callado unos segundos, luego desvió la mirada, sonrojado.</p><p>— No se... Que dejaras de ser tan rudo conmigo quizás... —Dijo en voz baja—.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que sea gentil? A las chicas no les gusta eso.</p><p>— Pero no soy una chica Kevin, y si lo fuera odiaría que un tipo me dijera que me debe gustar o que no.</p><p>— Yo... —Kevin se quedo un pensando unos momentos— Carajo, tienes razón</p><p>— Entonces... ¿Serás bueno conmigo?</p><p>— Si... Esta bien.</p><p>El mayor estaba a punto de dar una embestida, hasta que Bill hablo nuevamente.</p><p>— Antes de que comiences, bésame otra vez, por favor...</p><p>Kevin no necesito escuchar dos veces para volver a juntar sus labios con los de su hermano. Dando inicio a un beso suave y con cariño.</p><p>Aprovechando eso comenzó a moverse dentro del pelirrojo. Quien gimió entre besos y rodeo sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más.</p><p>Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, pero aun así a Bill le dolía un poco, pero se fue acostumbrando. Un rato después Kevin comenzó a aumentar la velocidad.</p>
<p></p><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— Ah..~ ¡Ah!~ ¡Ahí!~ ¡Dios vuelve a embestirme ahí!~ ¡Ugh!~ ¡Kevin!~♡ —A comparación de los demás gemidos, ese fue el mas alto que soltó Bill—.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— ¿Acá <em>cariño</em>?</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Kevin volvió a embestirlo.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— ¡S-Si!~ ¡Ahí!~ ¡Ahh!~ ¡Me encanta!~♡</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Kevin embistió justo en la zona en la que le dijo Bill, más fuerte y rápido.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
<p></p><div class="post-content-title"><p>En momentos como este el castaño estaba sumamente agradecido con tener su habitación bajo la casa. Nadie podía escuchar los gemidos de Bill, y si lo hicieran de seguro pensarían que se trataría de su vecino Vic. Ese idiota cogía todos los días.</p></div></div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>En cuanto a Bill, se sentía como en las estrellas. Ya no le importaba nada, solo podía sentir a Kevin embistiéndolo tan fuerte que lo destrozaría, y la idea ya no sonaba tan mala.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Unas embestidas más y ambos sintieron que llegarían al clímax.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— ¡J-Joder! ¡Kevin!~ ¡N-No puedo...!~ </p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— Hazlo <em>bebé —</em>Kevin murmuro, con esa voz ronca y grave que a Bill le encantaba<em>—.</em></p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>El menor tuvo unos leves espasmos, hasta que finalmente se corrió.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Después fue Kevin. Antes de hacerlo salió del interior de Bill y eyaculo, manchando el coño y parte del estomago de Bill. Le hubiera encantado hacerlo estando dentro, pero sabia que acabaría mal.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Exhausto, se echo al lado de Bill. Las respiraciones de ambos estaba agitada y sentían el cuerpo jodidamente caliente, pero no tenían ganas de más.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Kevin los tapo a ambos con sus sábanas. Bill se acurruco en su pecho y Kevin aprovecho para acariciar sus cabellos.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Antes de quedarse dormido su hermano le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cosa que se le hizo tierna, pero no lo diría.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— Te quiero —Murmuro Bill—.</p>
  <p>Al principio el mayor no respondió nada, Bill no espero a que lo haga y se quedo dormido en cuestión de minutos.</p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>— Yo también... </p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="post-content-title">
  <p>Kevin sabia que ahora ambos estaban más jodidos que antes.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>